


Mistress

by Illusional_bright



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusional_bright/pseuds/Illusional_bright
Summary: 翼2020生賀翼生日快樂!!!Happy Birthday Tsubasa!!!這是翼當演員的故事...筆者不才,寫得不好勿見怪。請多多指教^^P.S. 筆者乃瑪廚，翼瑪黨，難免會偏心，請多多包涵。翼瑪最高XDD
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa/ Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 3





	Mistress

「嘭—」  
長髮女子被人使勁地拉着左手手腕，推向牆邊置於頭上，對方右手用力地於其頭部旁拍打牆身，兩人鼻尖似碰非碰，薰紫銳利的目光牢牢直視那雙帶點無奈的巧克力棕瞳。  
「Mistress…」慌張混着顫抖的聲音輕輕地叫喚。  
「我不喜歡人家碰我的東西，你是知道的。」  
「是的。Mistress。」  
「別忘了，妳是我的東西，妳只是屬於我的!」兩人的臉頰更為貼近，是讓人能清楚感受對方氣息的距離。  
「妳應該知道被他人碰了我的東西是會受到懲罰的?!」其語氣凝重又嚴肅。  
「知道。Mistress。」  
「很好。」嘴角上揚露出一抹意義不明的淺笑，抓住手腕的手微微鬆了一下。  
「那妳應該知道要怎樣吧?」本來壓在牆身的手轉為抬起女子的下巴。  
「Yes, My Lord.」

「Cut! Good Take。」  
「翼さん辛苦了! 請先稍作休息，一個小時後會開拍下一場。」  
「好的。謝謝!」  
「翼さん先喝點水。」  
「謝謝。」  
「剛剛那場演得真好啊!翼さん，可以給我簽名嗎?」  
「也給我簽一個吧! 翼さん!」  
「翼さん! 翼さん!」工作人員們無一不興奮地圍著風鳴翼。  
「好的!當然沒問題。」  
「瑪麗亞さん。」獨自在一旁低頭看手機的瑪麗亞抬頭。  
「緒川さん?」接過緒川剛遞給她冰涼的物品。  
「手腕都紅腫了，冰敷一下吧。」  
「謝謝。」  
「翼さん很用力是吧?」  
「沒關係，小事。翼只是太投入，一時忘了控制力度而已。」瑪麗亞溫柔地道。  
「接下來那場…我還是去提醒一下翼さん好了。」  
「沒關係，緒川さん。要投入才能有好效果不是嗎?」  
「可是……」  
「The show must go on, take it easy. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.」瑪麗亞嫣然一笑地回應。  
「瑪麗亞さん…」  
「緒川さん真的不用擔心。去看看翼有沒有其他需要好了。我想再揣摩一下劇本。」  
風靡世界赫赫有名的日本歌姬風鳴翼接拍電視劇並擔任主角的消息一出便讓觀眾十分期待，也非常關注誰會成為其相手。劇組屬意由現時當紅人氣女優來出演，奈何翼跟那位人氣女優不管是試鏡時或合作演出時均不能代入角色，拍不出導演想要的效果，劇組正苦惱該如何是好之際，緒川提出找翼友人替其排練，讓翼較容易入戲，導演立馬便答應。瑪麗亞自然是緒川的不二之選。  
「經理人さん，我想跟翼さん排練下一場戲，請問可以安排一下嗎?」劇中翼的相手問道。  
「可是等會翼さん要跟瑪…」  
「替身就不用多管吧?經理人先生。要是翼さん跟我演得順利，你們便能省去替身的錢，這不是更好麼?」  
「你!」  
「緒川さん，不要緊。讓翼跟這位小姐去排練吧。」  
「可是…」  
「既然她也這麼說，那我們走吧，經理人さん。」  
縱然經過多次排練，但翼跟其相手的隔閡似乎無法減退，直到正式拍攝時也無法得到導演的認同。  
「Cut!」  
「你們距離太遠了!」  
「Cut!動作太生硬。」  
「Cut!感情完全不到位!」  
「你叫我怎拍!」  
「真抱歉導演。」  
「不是排練過了嗎?怎麼還差了!」  
「剛剛翼さん的替身演員比你演得還要好，更入戲!」  
「休息十分鐘，之後再來。」  
「氣死我了，沒感情叫我怎拍?」  
「導演別生氣，她可能還未習慣而已。」副導演連忙安慰怒氣沖沖的導演。  
「要不是她有名氣，我早就換她下來了。跟翼さん不搭也不說了，演技差才是重點。你看剛剛翼さん的替身演員就演得非常出色。」導演說。  
「我聽翼さん說那位也是第一次演。」  
「當真?那位真的非常有演戲的天份啊!可惜這劇主角一定要是有名的藝人，要不然我...」  
「導演!冷靜。太大聲了!」副導演張望四周，緊張地道。  
「那位小姐不但演技出色，還謙虛有禮，氣質高貴，本來就最切合這劇主角，要不是她不是藝人，我早就去跟老闆說換人了。」  
「導演，隔牆有耳!」  
「真可惜，太浪費人材了!」

「翼。」這是讓翼放鬆下來，嘴角上揚的叫喚。  
「這是特地為妳泡的花茶，可以舒緩神經的。」  
「謝謝。」  
「緒川さん呢?」  
「去跟導演聊事情了。」  
「瑪麗亞。」  
「怎麼了?」  
「我是不是不適合拍戲呢?」  
「沒有這回事。妳不習慣而已。」  
「可是…」  
「妳可以的，相信自己。我會一直在妳身邊支持妳的。」  
二人相對而笑。  
「我還是再去跟導演談一下好了。」  
「加油哦!翼。」  
翼剛離開，瑪麗亞便聽到後方傳來以諷刺語調的女聲。  
「很快這裡就不需要你的存在，替身さん。」  
瑪麗亞回頭，是該劇女主角，翼的相手。  
「貴安。你是翼的相手對嗎?請多多指教。」雖然對方無禮，但瑪麗亞仍以禮相待。  
「翼?替身さん叫得可真親密。稱呼別人時也得好好管一下自己的身份吧?」  
「欸?」  
「你只是我的替身，替翼さん排練的人。」  
「這樣說也太…」  
「別以為可以取代我。」  
「我沒有…」  
「你該知道以你如此低微的身份不配叫翼さん的名字吧?還連さん都省略，看來我得教教你這個替身禮貌。」語畢女子便出手欲摑瑪麗亞耳光。  
瑪麗亞下意識閉上眼，輕微轉過頭來伸手擋着。  
白晢的臉頰下一秒並沒有感到痛楚，瑪麗亞抬頭就看到對方在空中的右手手腕被緊緊握住。  
「你想對我重要的朋友做甚麼?」  
「翼さん，請放開我，很痛。」  
翼甩開對方的手，焦急地走到瑪麗亞身邊，問:「沒事吧?」  
「沒事。」瑪麗亞微笑搖頭道。  
「翼さん，你竟然為了那卑微的替身傷害我?」  
「翼さん，怎麼了?」鑑於爭吵聲太大，在另一邊討論事情的緒川、導演、副導演和工作人員們都過來了。  
「卑微的替身?」  
「你也太不尊重我朋友了吧?!相手さん。」  
「為了一個低下的替身弄傷你的相手，當紅偶像，值得嗎?」  
「你可知道你口中那位『卑微的替身』是誰?」翼問。  
「不就是低下的替身，還可以是誰。」那高高在上的語氣讓眾人感到厭惡。  
「哼。所以為甚麼要喬裝呢?瑪麗亞。」翼笑問。  
「瑪麗亞?」副導演驚訝。  
「莫非是…」導演接著道。  
翼脫掉她掛在鼻樑上的墨鏡，除去其帽子及假髮，標誌性的貓耳櫻色長髮隨風散落。  
「Maria Cadenzavna Eve!」  
「瑪麗亞さん!是瑪麗亞さん啊!」  
「竟然可以在這裡親眼見到瑪麗亞さん和翼さん對戲!我是不是在做夢?」眾人甫看到瑪麗亞便開始起哄，激動不已。  
「初次登台約兩個月內，就成為了在美國擁有絕高人氣的新銳天后級歌手。雖然目前已鮮有活躍於幕前，但人氣仍有增無減，與風鳴翼齊名的世界級歌姬，瑪麗亞·卡登扎夫娜·伊芙。」  
「早前還於翼さん的個人演唱會以特別嘉賓身份合唱。」對方助手跟翼的相手演員道。  
「翼!」這聲呼喚帶點驚慌及責怪的意味。  
「抱歉沒有跟大家表明身份，我是Maria Cadenzavna Eve，請多多指教。」  
「你說就是嗎?憑甚麼相信你。」對方並不服氣。  
「她整個人都在你眼前，有甚麼信還是不相信。」翼沒好氣地說。  
「根據我所知，瑪麗亞さん的瞳色是綠色，可她是棕色的。」對方道。  
「瑪麗亞さん受我所託跟翼さん排練，特地鑽研這個相手角色，為了切合這個角色戴了棕色的隱形眼鏡，可以令大家更容易入戲。當然也有隱藏身份的作用。」緒川解釋道。  
瑪麗亞脫下隱形眼鏡，碧綠的翠瞳活現眼前。對方無言以對。  
「導演。」  
「怎了翼さん?」  
「很抱歉，我無法繼續跟這位侮辱我最重要朋友的人合作，算我對不起您們，這劇我不拍了。」  
「瑪麗亞我們走。」翼二話不說便牽上瑪麗亞的手離開。  
「翼，等等。」  
「真的很抱歉，我會勸她的。」瑪麗亞邊說邊被翼拉離片場。  
「這可真糟糕，老闆說這劇沒翼さん不行的。」副導演急得跺腳。

「翼，這可不行。」  
「那有不行!餘下的緒川さん會處理。」  
「也不能總把爛攤子拋給緒川さん處理吧?」  
「這…可是那人我真的受不了。」  
「這世上甚麼人也有，翼妳也得看情況啊!」  
「可是她侮辱妳欸瑪麗亞。」  
「為了這人失去寶貴的演戲機會不值得啊翼。」  
「我沒所謂的，給她說幾句我也不會怎樣的。」  
「可是我介意啊!瑪麗亞。」  
「我受不了他人侮辱我的愛人。」翼淚眼盈盈。  
「翼。」瑪麗亞內心感動。  
「妳懂得那人要打妳的時候，我心有多痛嗎?」  
「我不希望妳受到傷害，為了我的話更如是，絕不允許。」  
「真沒妳辦法。」瑪麗亞輕輕靠上翼的肩。  
翼右手環抱瑪麗亞，輕撫那頭柔順的櫻絲，二人間無須言語也能心意相通。  
「現在我工作沒了，要怎麼補償我?」  
「好像是妳自己說不演的吧!」  
「那作為我的愛人，而且還要在生日當天失業，至少也應該安慰我吧。」  
「翼。」  
「早上排練那段戲，還記得嗎?」  
「記得，被壓到牆壁那段是吧?怎麼了?」  
「後面還未演吧?」  
翼點頭。  
「回去…跟妳演?」瑪麗亞帶點羞澀地道。  
瑪麗亞語畢便聽到摩托車引擎發動的聲音。  
「去哪裡?」  
「回家。」翼以吼叫的聲量道。  
瑪麗亞笑而不語。  
「別去我家，切歌和調都在。」  
「當然去我家。」  
「這些不適宜讓小朋友觀看。」  
「真的是。再說就不跟妳演了，反正妳現在也不拍。」  
「好了，不說就不說，反正妳也跑不掉。」

「Cut!Good Take!」  
「翼さん、瑪麗亞さん辛苦了!」  
「願意花錢易角再拍，老板英明啊!」工作人員道。  
事件鬧到該劇老闆的耳中，作為翼さん和瑪麗亞さん支持者的老闆馬上下令易角，親自跟瑪麗亞道歉並邀請其出演劇集擔任另一位主角，即是劇中翼的相手。  
「兩位實在演得非常出色!」  
「導演、副導演，您們過譽了!我也只是做好自己本份而已。」  
「瑪麗亞さん您太謙虛了!您把那角色演活了，感情到位，眼神和表現力都發揮得淋漓盡致。還有跟翼さん那幾段高難度的情感動作戲，每個分鏡都演得入微，完全沒有挑剔的地方。」  
「翼さん您也演得太出色了!這角色比之前更立體，慾望及狂野中添上一份柔情。」  
「我跟瑪麗亞一直都有在排練。」  
「接下來您們親密戲份會比較多，希望您們有心理準備。」  
「好的。」

「翼さん，你對角色掌握愈來愈好了!」緒川道。  
「當然，我每天晚上都有跟瑪麗亞排練。」  
「練習固然很好，可是我希望你可以收歛一下。」  
「欸?」  
「這幾天那麼悶熱，可是瑪麗亞さん頸上還圍絲巾…」  
「好吧，我知道了。」說罷看了不遠處的瑪麗亞一眼，嘴角弧度再度上升。

=============================================================================

櫻髮女生穿上開了三顆鈕釦，剛好及臀的白色襯衫，露出修長白晢美腿，碧綠翠瞳被封上白布，雙手手腕亦纏上布條置於床頭，藍髮女生緩緩壓上她曼妙的軀體，右手從腳踝撫到小腿，再到大腿內側，繼而單手抬起她的下巴，以舌尖輕舔她的唇瓣，落下一個又一個輕柔溫熱的吻。故意在她敏感的耳邊呼氣喚出一聲悶哼，左手潛入襯衣攀上雪峰引起身下人兒些微掙扎。雪貝與火舌連綿不絕的交鋒讓動情的二人臉頰變得緋紅，拉出一根銀絲後，翼以帶有熱度的唇吻上她的耳垂，壞心地吹了口氣。  
「妳今天要好好滿足我喔!」  
「嗯。」  
「今天好聽話喔!」翼在瑪麗亞耳邊輕聲挑逗地道。  
「不是說好嗎?今天任妳差遣。」  
「乖得有點不習慣。」  
「妳!」  
「別得寸進尺!過了十二點就不算數了!」瑪麗亞半開玩笑地道。  
「不是有人說要當我的生日禮物，既然說了就要貫徹始終啊!」  
瑪麗亞笑而不語，可是每一下肢體律動都在燃點翼的激情，磨滅她的耐性。  
「我可說過做到我滿足為止吧?」翼已被折磨到臨界點。  
「嗯。」  
「所以不滿足的話我絕不會停下來，妳行吧?」翼壞笑地道。  
瑪麗亞主動以誘惑的身姿吻上翼，因看不到的緣故，只吻到下唇。  
翼埋頭於瑪麗亞的頸項，鼻尖撩過略紅的肌膚，落下輕重交織的吻。  
「玫瑰花香水?」  
「請不要質疑我的誠心誠意。」瑪麗亞以魅惑的語氣道。  
「很好。」吻上仍有自己餘溫的櫻唇。  
「這份禮物，我很滿意。」  
感到翼的手觸到禁區，瑪麗亞弓起腰身讓自己更貼近翼。  
翼的唇再貼上瑪麗亞的耳邊。  
「準備好了嗎?」  
「Yes, My Lord.」  
「Action!」


End file.
